


日本語訳：Peaches and Cream

by BasilLeaves



Series: Food Fantasies [2]
Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Food Sex, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:05:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilLeaves/pseuds/BasilLeaves





	日本語訳：Peaches and Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Peaches and Cream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/118558) by [Filigree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigree/pseuds/Filigree). 



クラウスは彼のフラットに向かって疲れた足を進めた。エーベルバッハの屋敷は、今夜車を転がすにはあまりにも遠く感じられた。彼に必要なのは、風呂、ビール、そしてベッド。それ以上に込み入ったことはなにも望まなかった。彼はこの三週間というもの、任務でへとへとになっていた。そしてその任務はは別に、その後の地獄のようなデスクワークの金曜日を帳消しにしてくれるわけではなかったのだ。

彼はドアまできてわずかに呻いた。電子キーを叩き付けるように勢いよくぶつけてしまったのだった。金属製のキーでなくてよかった。鍵穴に突っ込んで折ってしまっていたかもしれない。

入り口近い応接室は、寒々として薄暗かった。ブリーフケースを床に落とし、ビールと何か腹に入れるものの物色に、キッチンへ向かった。

キッチンのには明かりが付いていた。なにか料理中の音がした。肉が焼ける音、何かが弾けるような音、そしてシューシューと湯気の立つ音。たまらない匂いが漂ってきた。

「いい夜だね、少佐。」耳慣れた声は、料理の匂いよりもさらにここち良かった。

「おまえか。」は、クラウスは、込みあがる微笑を押し殺そうと努めながら答えた。

「気にいってくれるといいんだけど。」金髪の男は言った。「私の好みよりもずいぶん家庭料理風のものしか作れなかったんだ。買い物も、料理も行き届かなくて。でもこういうのは手軽だし、たぶいん今日のきみには、こういうのもいいんじゃないかなと考えたんだ。」

「ドリアン、」クラウスはもういちど笑顔を消そうとしたが、泥棒が栓を抜いたビールを持ってキッチンから現われたときに、とうとうそれをあきらめた。ドリアンはおどけたようにそれを差し出した。クラウスはドリアンの背後、クッキングヒーターの上で煙を上げているフライパンを睨み付けた。

「オリーブオイル、玉ねぎ、ソーセージ、ジャガイモ、だよ。」ドリアンは言い足した。

クラウスは、ビールを掴み取り、彼自身はほとんど使わない台所へ足を踏み入れた。フライパンにすら見覚えが無かった。「なんてこった。ドリアン、換気扇を回せ。それかを火災報知器を全部切れ！」彼はビールに口をつける前にクッキングヒーターのスイッチを手のひらで押し倒し、すべてオフにした。「鍵を渡したときにだな、･･･」

「素敵に着飾ってベッドできみを待っていると思っていたかい？溶かしたチョコレートと？」ドリアンはチョコレートを使った最近のお遊びを思い出させるように彼の目だをけ見つめ、歌うように言った。「それだと当たり前すぎるじゃないか。そんなことはできないね。私は優位に立ちたいんだよ。さあ、これ。これを持って。買ってきたばかりで、まだひどく冷たいんだ。どうしてみんなこんなよく熟れた果物を、こう冷たくしちゃうんだろうね･･･」

彼はあっさりと、クラウスから空のボトルを取り上げた。そして替わりに大きな熟した桃をふたつ、手渡した。

「わっ･･･」クラウスは叫び、すぐに受け止めた。桃はよく冷えていたが、その冷たさがキーボードを打ちすぎて強張った手に快かった。くそったれなデスクワークめ、と彼は思った。金髪がへらと洗剤でフライパンをなんとかしようとしながらにんまりわらったのを、クラウスは見逃さなかった。ちょっと待て。

「なんでまた、」クラウスは厳めしい声で言った。「なんでおれは桃ふたつを後生大事に抱えてなきゃならんのだ？」

「ちょうどいいところまで暖めるためさ。そしたら夕食の後に食べられるだろ。室温では遅すぎるし、お湯を使うと水っぽくなってしまう。電子レンジは問題外だ。」

クラウスはカウンターにもたれかかり、息をついた。別の理由があるにちがいないことがわかっていた。そのためなら、ドリアンが果物をわざと凍らせかねないとさえ思っていた。それは別の官能的なゲームのか、または別の始まりであると。クラウスが忍耐深くしてさえいれば、それは早くやってくる。

だが彼は我慢できなかった。「何が欲しいんだ？」少佐はうなった。

ドリアンは、肩越しにすら振り返らなかった。「きみだね。できれば。何か食べて、体を洗って、それから多分少し酔って、そして服を脱いだきみを、わたしのベッドの上に。もう三週間もたつんだよ。」

そう、二人にはそれができた。「おまえ、あのシーツのチョコレートの染みは落ちたのか？」クラウスは猫かぶりをやめ、欲望を隠さない声でドリアンを身震いさせ、それを楽しんだ。

「いや、」ドリアンは静かに笑った。「三回の洗ったんだけど。新しいのに買い換えたとき、ジェームズ君はカンカンに怒り出したよ。それからOxfam(慈善団体・古着等の受付をしている)も、寄付の袋を開けたときにはカンカンになっただろうね。

「おまえは最低だ･･･」

「ああ、そうだよ！」ドリアンはヘラを振り回して警告した。「お互いの悪口は言わないって約束したよね。寄付できるものを寄付しただけだよ、兵隊くん！」

「それが、夕食を焦がしたこととなにか関係あるのか？」クラウスは静かにに尋ね、泥棒がぐるぐるかき混ぜているものを覗き込み、小さく悪態をついた。

 

* * *

 

夕食はすべて黒焦げになったわけではなかった。それは、クラウスがその夜とるはずだった独りきりの食事よりもはるかに素晴らしく、天国といってもよかった。食べ終えると、クラウスは両方の桃を取り上げた。それは彼の手のなかでゆっくりと温かみを与えられた後、テーブルに載せられていたのだった。

「どうするんだ？」

ドリアンは手を伸ばした。かれは巧みな指使いで、柔らかな産毛の生えたばら色の黄金の果実をひとつ取り上げた。「これをひとつ持ったまま、さあ、目を閉じてごらん。」

クラウスはおとなしく従い、キスか攻撃のどちらかを待った。何も起こらなかった。「うん？」

「目は閉じたままにしておくんだよ。きみにその桃に集中してほしいんだ。それの重さ、香り、肌ざわり。そう、その通り。ね？」

ドリアンは、たわいないおしゃべりを続けた。食料品店のこと、ボンへの旅行、気乗りしないままに計画中の仕事の話。くだらない雑音だった。クラウスの注意を十分にひきつけたい場合には、泥棒は声の調子や抑揚を全くたがえて話す。

桃は冷たい塊から、暖かく柔らかな果実に変わりつあった。クラウスは、彼の親指がまるでベルベットの表面を撫でているように感じた。指で押すと少し窪んだ。まるで誰かの体を押したかのように。 そしてすばらしい香りが立ち上った。もしかすると、彼自身が頭を下げて鼻を近づけているのかもしれなかった。その香りは彼に夏の終わりと、緑と黄金に満ちた午後を思いおこさせた。学期の間の、単純で贅沢なひとりきりの日々を。

「･･･雨が斜めに降る。太陽と雲の間にきらめく。絵画の世界、もしくは宝石の中にいるように豊かな感覚。」ドリアンはつぶやいた。「だめだよ。目は閉じたままでいてくれ、少佐。いま言ったのは、郊外の所有地で9月の嵐の日を過ごすことを、私が想像した光景だよ。きみは何を思い出したんだい？」

熟した桃の香りは突然に、そして罪無くして彼を過去に引き戻した。ギムナジウムの南にあった桃の果樹園までの、ひとりでの遠出。そのとき多分14か15だったか？現在の彼の完成しきった体つきの片鱗も無く、しかしその外観と気の短さのせいでしょっちゅう巻き込まれ引き起こしてきた喧嘩沙汰には、力強さと頑固さのせいでほとんど勝利を収めていたころ。 

ひとりで、祝福すべきことにたったひとりで果樹園にたどりつき、もぎとった桃の果汁で手をべとべとにした彼は、十代の少年にありがちな過ちに囚われた。

一方の手に桃。もう一方の空いた手が、別のところに触れた。ああ、こんな単純な動きですら、なぜこんなにいいんだろう。何故これが罪とされるのか？ そしてその手は緩められたベルトの内側にゆっくりと滑り込んだ。

クラウスは、ちょうどそのときと同じうめき声をもらした。桃の重みが、別の何かに成り代わりつつあった。柔らかなうぶ毛、暖かい肉体、彼のズボンの布を通して触れる場所を、彼自身に示すための丸い柔らかな見本。どこを撫でるか、どう引くか、または片手一杯に握り締めた震える彼自身のものを、指先でどうなぞるのか･･･。

「しーっ…」いつのまにかドリアンがそばまで来ていた。「しゃべっちゃだめだよ。続けて。そのまま。」

目を閉じ、唇と歯を閉じ、桃の皮を傷つけることなく、クラウスは椅子に腰を下ろして、別の暖かい両手が彼の前を開くに任せた。両手は下着の中に入り、手の甲の愛撫でクラウスをじらした。それからクラウスのものをしごき始めた。手馴れた愛撫と、彼の最初の経験の記憶とが交じり合い、クラウスは今自分がどこにいるのかを見失った。

彼は快感に痺れ、うめいた。そして、耳元にふき込まれたドリアンの押し殺した笑いに再び身震いをした。続く驚きに、クラウスは思わず歯を食いしばった。果実の香りと甘さが、彼の口に押し寄せた。ドリアンの舌が続いた。神秘的で親密で、無垢で理不尽ななにかが、すべて同時にクラウスの口を襲った。それは彼の手なのか此の手なのか･･･、それはもはやどうでもよいことだった。誰がそうさせたとも誰が従ったとも言うのではなく、ただ最後に絶頂が訪れた。

声を上げるか噛み殺すか、その選択肢からクラウスは後者を選んだ。一対の爆発が続いた。すでに知っていたはずの二種の異なる香りは、今後は交じり合って新しい記憶となるだろう。

ドリアンはナプキンで彼の指をふき取り、クラウスの腰にまたがった。それから前のめりになって、クラウスの手の中で傷だらけになった桃にかじりついた。金髪は桃を呑み込み、猫がのどを鳴らすような声で言った。「きみがお互い同時に愛撫し合うのを嫌うわけが判ったよ。」それは、もう一度クラウスの頭に血を上らせるための手管だった。「自分を全く制御できないからだよね。」

クラウスは警告するように桃を持ち上げた。「そうだな。心しておけ。」

「ああ、そうするよ、ダーリン。うーん…ねえきみ･･･」べとべとした手がクラウス顎に沿って撫で上げられた。「きみ、あの瞬間までずっと自分が何も言わずに黙っていられると思うかい？」

クラウスは、卓上から桃をもうひとつ手にとり、ドリアンの両手でそれを包み込むように持たせた。「よかろう。やってみよう。おまえがこの桃を持っている限り、･･･それからお前が唇を桃に当てている限り。」

ドリアンは、くっきりした濃いまつ毛を通してクラウスを見た。そしてクラウスの膝の上で体をうごめかせた。彼は恋人の反応を確かめるように、量るように桃を舐めた。「覚えておいておくれよ。きみがそうしろと言ったんだよ。」

 

FIN


End file.
